Thrill Of The Hunt
Thrill Of The Hunt Limited Time Mission Event available from April 29, 2011 to May 9, 2011. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. No White Knights "We've been having trouble with a particularly mouthy DA recently. Can't let him treat us like that, can we, boss? Let's make it public, for maximum effect." - Michelle Paulis "Nice and clean, just how I like it." - Michelle Paulis #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Requests) #Build 2 Armors. #Job: Wiretap the Cops (10x) (Enforcer). }} }} Plug The Leaks "We got a problem, boss. Our moles in the DA's office say a few witnesses came inn saying they saw our guys at the scene. We gotta get rid of them." - Michelle Paulis "Dammit, gone already? Guess we were just a bit too slow." - Michelle Paulis #Fight 24 opponents in New York. #Ice 3 opponents in New York. }} Ferret Them Out "All right, let's tap our resources and see if we can't find where the witness protection program has our targets holed up." - Michelle Paulis "The police really need to tighten up their security; it's almost embarrassing how easy this has been." - Michelle Paulis #Ask for 5 Hot Tips from your mafia. #Rob 15 times in New York. #Loot 8 Computer Set-Ups. (Rob an Electronics Store (Enforcer)) Oversight "We found one! He's living it up in Las Vegas under twenty-four hour surveillance - in our own hotel!" - Michelle Paulis "Piece of cake. The feds really didn't do their research if they're trying to hide witnesses in one of our own strongholds." - Michelle Paulis #Win 15 fights in Las Vegas. #Take out 7 Witness Bodyguards. (Requires 10 ) #Job: Create A Distraction On The Floor (20x) (Shogun Casino). #Build 1 Vehicle. }} }} Moving Target "The second witness is being kept on the move, but our sources say she'll be on the next train out of Italy. This one'll be a bit trickier." - Michelle Paulis "We got her, boss. There were a couple casualties, but most of them were theirs." - Michelle Paulis #Collect from your Winery 2 times. (You can collect from Winery every 6 hours) #Loot 12 Alarm Codes from job. (Bug The Don's Train Car (Venezia)) #Take out 9 Witness Bodyguards. (Requires 10 ) Note: You can also loot Alarm Codes from job Buy Some Black-Market Info in The Lower Strip. Last But Not Least "The last witness was hidden somewhere in the country in a rural town. Unfortunately, we don't know much more than that." - Michelle Paulis "Dammit, all these villages look the same! It's like looking for a needle in a haystack!" - Michelle Paulis #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) #Clear 1 robbing board. }} Civil Upset "Checking every village is going to take forever, but we don't have a choice." - Michelle Paulis "Hey boss, a bunch of the civilians here are actually from a neighboring town and they say that a group of officials came and ejected them from their homes. I think these are our guys." - Michelle Paulis #Win 18 fights in Italy. #Loot 10 Motor Oils from fights. #Job: Show A Business Owner Who's In Charge (12x) (Napoli). The Hard Way "This is definitely the place. Our spies saw the witness and there are American guards everywhere. What's our game plan?" - Michelle Paulis "You're right, boss. Torching the town is way cleaner than sending in our men." - Michelle Paulis #Buy 2 items from Port. #Loot 13 Gas Cans from job. (Recruit Some Local Muscle (Roma)) #Ice 7 opponents in Italy. }} }} Note: You can also loot Gas Cans from the job Set Up Your Operation in a Renovated Skyscraper in Rio de Janeiro: Centro. The energy requirement will be higher but the drop rate is almost 100%. You also have the option to use your Lockpick Brazil Crew member. Judge and Jury "Without the witnesses, they barely have a case. But why stop there? Let's blackmail the judge and bribe the jury for good measure!" - Michelle Paulis "Elegantly done, boss. Justice sure ain't as blind as it used to be!" - Michelle Paulis #Get support from your mafia (7x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Tenement 1 time. (You can collect from Tenement every 48 hours) #Loot 12 Sets of Blackmail Photos from robbing. #Job: Burn Down a Tenement (15x) (Enforcer). }} Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Thrill Of The Hunt Category:Limited Time Missions